


Коснуться

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Сегодня первый день новой жизни Йозака. Он не знает, как к этому относиться





	Коснуться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114519) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



> 1) на заявку c kink_bingo: «кинк на руки»;   
> 2) лигр – потомок льва и тигрицы, похож на крупного льва с размытыми полосами, вес достигает 800 кг;   
> 3) авторское АУ: в каноне много разведчиков с повадками, как у Йозака

На тридцать пятый год правления его величества короля Юури Йозак Гурриер наконец-то смирился с тем, что будет жить и умирать в одиночестве.  
Конрад по-прежнему оставался его другом – каким был и всегда будет, но Йозак распрощался с последними осколками мечты о чем-то большем. Его это печалило, но не сильно: в глубине души он всегда это знал. Но он не ожидал, что, осознав этот факт, почувствует себя настолько свободным: словно сбросил с плеч груз, который, сам того не понимая, нес уже слишком давно. Как легко оказалось принять капитана таким, какой он есть. Товарищем. Другом. Соратником…  
И это чистой воды совпадение, что на следующей же миссии Йозака чуть не съел разозленный лигр.  
Он пришел в себя в больничном крыле замка Клятвы-на-крови и принялся ждать, пока расплывчатая картинка перед глазами обретет четкость, – и гадал, почему вдруг в тундре вдруг стало так тепло и уютно?  
– Ты очнулся, – негромким и размеренным голосом сказал Гвендаль фон Вальде где-то около его локтя.  
– Милорд… – Йозак попытался сесть, но рука Гвендаля жестко уперлась ему в грудь.  
– Не двигайся.  
Тело Йозака выполнило приказ, предав хозяина. Спину прострелило болью, разошедшейся по всему телу. Сколько костей у него сломано?  
– Я позову Гизелу, – сказал Гвендаль и исчез; чудной, встревоженный верзила в военной форме… Йозак прищурился ему вслед и задумался, долго ли еще он сможет вынести эту боль и остаться в сознании.  
Ответ был «пока не придет Гизела»: та вошла, нахмурилась, торопливо задала пару вопросов и сделала ему укол, немедленно принесший холодное облегчение. На заднем плане беспомощным зеленым пятном маячил Гвендаль.  
Когда боль стихла, сосредоточиться на чем-то стало легче. Например, на руках Гвендаля: те, сведенные вместе, двигались, повторяли знакомые жесты – словно вязали что-то крючком или спицами. Йозак закрыл глаза и сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, это моя работа, – отозвалась Гизела, кладя ему на лоб прохладную руку. Милая, чудесная Гизела. – А теперь какое-то время не двигайтесь, хорошо? Просто лежите, можете поговорить с лордом фон Вальде.  
– Сколько я?..  
– Стражник из пограничного отряда нашел тебя на границе, – по-прежнему приглушенно ответил Гвендаль. – Ты чуть не замерз до смерти.  
– И вдобавок эти раны... – добавила Гизела. – Лигр?  
– Ага, – Йозак с трудом подавил стремление кивнуть при ответе. – Так я дотянул аж до границы?  
– Ты проявил необычайную силу воли, – сказал Гвендаль, – по крайней мере, насколько я слышал.  
«Хм». Йозак решил больше не открывать глаз. А вообще это было даже забавно: когда коготь пропорол ему плечо, он не ожидал, что доберется так далеко, до самой границы. Может, зверь утащил его за собой.  
Какое бы лекарство ни ввела ему Гизела, от него мир стал шире, мягче и легче.  
Ничего так ощущение.  


***

  
Когда Йозак проснулся во второй раз, Гвендаль все еще был рядом. Но на этот раз действительно вязал, размеренно работая над чем-то: кажется, над шарфом, но с Гвендалем никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
– Эй, – выдавил Йозак, и Гвендаль, похоже, оказался застигнут врасплох.  
«Хех».  
– Как по-вашему, сможете вколоть мне еще немного того чудо-средства? – спросил Йозак. – Или это к Гизеле? – Всё болело не так адски, как в прошлый раз, но все равно болело.  
– Да, – ответил Гвендаль и поднялся со стула. Йозак держал глаза закрытыми, пока Гвендаль не вернулся с Гизелой и толикой блаженной прохлады.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, но Гизела уже ушла.  
– Ты… Может, принести что-нибудь поесть, попить? – спросил Гвендаль; теперь, когда зрение к Йозаку почти вернулось, он отчетливо видел морщины на лице Гвендаля. Как и не предвещающие ничего хорошего красные жилки в его глазах. – Гизела сказала, что если захочешь, тебе можно немного еды.  
– Да нет, и так нормально, – сказал Йозак, после укола чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. – А можно я?.. – И он протянул руку.   
Позднее Йозак осознал, что никогда не сделал бы такого на ясную голову, но теперь он поймал и сжал руку Гвендаля в своей. Впрочем, тот быстро справился с удивлением.  
– Какая у тебя большая рука… – сонно пробормотал Йозак. Рука была по-настоящему огромной, и помимо обычного набора мозолей, которые Йозак и ожидал нащупать у мечника, были и другие – маленькие участки натруженной кожи в непонятных местах.  
– Это откуда? – спросил он, обводя кончиком пальца блестящее местечко как раз над костяшкой указательного пальца Гвендаля.  
– А, это. От вязания. Аниссина утверждает, что если я выучусь вязать по-дайшимаронски, пальцам станет гораздо легче, но я ей много раз напоминал, что от тренировок с мечом следы еще хуже.  
– Еще бы, – сказал Йозак и провалился в сон.  


***

  
Шли дни, и Йозак постепенно оставался в сознании все дольше и дольше: достаточно, чтобы поведать Гизеле все, что он помнил о том, как его ранили, доложиться Гвендалю – проводящему уйму времени у его постели – о последнем задании, заверить обеспокоенного мао, что да, он все еще жив и, разумеется, будет здоров, так что его величеству не стоит так сильно переживать.  
После того как Юури ушел, Гвендаль снова взял его руку в свою, и Йозак медленно и благодарно переплел их пальцы. Он не знал, что всё это означает, – но, возможно, это было и неважно. Важен был Гвендаль рядом, его настойчивое присутствие, тепло его руки.  
Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем Йозак начал по-настоящему тревожиться, а потом, еще через пару дней, он открыл рот и сказал это вслух:  
– Со мной покончено, так ведь?  
Гвендаль сшивал вместе какие-то куски ткани: может, песчаную панду, может, кролика. По крайней мере, что-то черное и белое.  
– Мы с мао обсудили ситуацию, – произнес он с отточенным годами достоинством, – и пришли к плачевному выводу, что ты незаменим.  
Йозак, который к этому времени мог уже сидеть, почесал в затылке.  
– Да ну?  
– Как раз в этом и состоит проблема, – заявил Гвендаль, бережно откладывая в сторону свое шитье.  
На этом месте Йозак подумал, что сейчас поседеет. Ранение стало лишь последним штрихом к тому, что он уже знал сам. Но, может, с ним еще не все кончено. Нет, если он им все еще нужен. И если незаменим.  
– Королевство не может выживать на уме и сообразительности одного-единственного разведчика, неважно, насколько тот умен или ловок, – продолжил Гвендаль. – Нам придется выделить тебе другую должность.  
«Вы не можете! – хотел крикнуть Йозак. – Пожалуйста!»   
Гвендаль взял руку Йозака в свою: поддержка, насчет которой Йозак уже не знал, хочет он ее или нет.   
– Ты нужен нам, – твердо и серьезно сказал он, – чтобы обучить новое поколение разведчиков.  
– Обучить? – Йозак опустил взгляд на руки, сжимавшие его ладонь. – Я вам не учитель. – Это несправедливо. Несправедливо, потому что он так долго и так усердно работал, а его отправляют на свалку истории. И особенно несправедливо, что после всех этих лет, когда он гонялся за мечтой о Конраде, он внезапно обнаружил, что влюбляется в глубокоуважаемого старшего брата своего капитана. Разве это честно, что столько лет всем было на него плевать, теперь двоим оказалось не наплевать настолько, что они положили конец его карьере, – а Гвендаль все еще продолжает поглаживать его руку?  
– Разумеется, мы выделим щедрую сумму на дорожные и транспортные расходы, – сказал Гвендаль, и чтоб Йозаку с места не сойти, если это был не подкуп. – Для наших разведчиков жизненно необходимо знание человеческих стран и обычаев, а твои тактики внедрения уже не раз доказали свою эффективность. Мы…  
Йозак отстранился, вырвал руку и спрятал ее за спиной.  
– Я бы предпочел побыть пока один, – сказал он.  
– Конечно, – на лице Гвендаля не отразилось ни малейшего удивления (а если там на миг промелькнула боль, то Йозак не хотел ее видеть). – Если у тебя будут какие-то вопросы, от лица его величества я подготовлю на них ответы.  
– Конечно, – эхом повторил Йозак, не поднимая глаз. Если бы он сейчас посмотрел на Гвендаля, то сдался бы. – Я дам вам знать, если они у меня вдруг появятся.  
На этот раз Гвендаль поднялся медленно, и Йозак вдруг остро осознал, как тяжело мужчине его размера и комплекции умещаться на складном табурете у больничной койки.  
– Йозак, – проговорил он прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь…  
– Да все я понимаю, – мрачно отозвался тот. – Увидимся.  
Что лучше всего в болеутоляющем Гизелы, как он решил позднее, так это то, что после него не видишь никаких снов.  


***

  
Отсутствие Гвендаля следующим утром ранило сильнее, чем должно бы.  
Йозак собрал остатки смелости и спросил Гизелу, долго ли ему еще тут валяться и сколько от него былого останется после выписки.  
Подушечки его пальцев тосковали по мозоли на указательном пальце Гвендаля, но он стиснул зубы и внимательно слушал. Все оказалось хуже, чем он надеялся, но лучше, чем он опасался.  
Хромота. Ну, работать он мог и хромая. Бывало и хуже.  
Конрад пришел после обеда. Он выглядел усталым, и Йозак задумался, далеко ли ему пришлось ездить верхом – и насколько быстро.  
– Что говорят про?..  
– Уйдут месяцы, – честно ответил Йозак. – А, вероятно, и целый год. Но если я буду делать все, что она мне велит, то все обойдется чувствительным коленом. В непогоду, наверное, потребуется трость, вот и все.  
– Очень рад, – Конрад положил руку ему на плечо и сжал: мягко, бережно. Руки у него были тоньше, чем у брата, но также сильные, также в мозолях. Хотя, конечно, не было никакого блестящего пятнышка у первой костяшки указательного пальца. – Ты все помнишь?  
К этому времени Йозак вспомнил практически все, и Конрад сидел с ним, пока тот рассказывал всю историю целиком, от рутинного сбора информации до неожиданной атаки хищника. Еще никто не хотел услышать все от начала до конца: наверное, из уважения к его ране, но было здорово наконец-то все кому-то выплеснуть. И здорово, что Конрад был рядом. Конрад всегда понимал его лучше всего – и он понял потребность Йозака выговориться.  
Когда рассказ подошел к концу, – Йозак закончил повествование пробуждением в больничном крыле, не затрагивая неловкие детали вроде мучившегося совестью мао или глубокоуважаемого старшего брата Конрада, – Конрад уселся поудобнее и поведал ему о собственных приключениях во время путешествия в Субереру. Было приятно услышать о новостях из других стран, и Конрад мог быть отличным рассказчиком – когда не пытался обильно сдобрить повествование своими шуточками.   
Но Йозак все еще не выздоровел, и его глаза неотвратимо слипались сами по себе, когда пришла Гизела и выгнала Конрада прочь. Тот пообещал придти завтра и вытащил из кармана вязаную зверушку, чей вид от ношения в кармане явно не улучшился.   
– Гвендаль попросил тебе передать, – сказал он, чуть смущаясь. – Он сказал, что это в честь схватки, в которой ты доблестно сражался. Думаю, это задумывалось лигром.  
Больше смахивало на мишкопчелку. Йозак принял зверушку и внимательно осмотрел. У лигра были крошечные когти, аккуратно вышитые шелковыми нитками. Йозак ткнул пальцем в маленький выпуклый клык и засмеялся – и смеялся, пока из глаз не потекли слезы.  
Он сидел, то ли смеясь, то ли плача, и Конрад обнимал его: лучший друг, что у него когда-либо был, и ничего кроме.  


***

  
Конрад, воспользовавшись почти волшебной смесью логики, вины и собственного обаяния, убедил Гизелу, и та помогла ему погрузить Йозака на инвалидное кресло. Они сделали пару кругов по замку Клятвы-на-крови, и кресло, скрежеща, огибало углы и с грохотом неслось по спускам – когда они точно знали, что их никто не видит. Как будто они вновь стали желторотыми юнцами: дикими, свободными и беспечными. Йозак и не осознавал раньше, насколько его любовь подавляла его дружбу: стоило ему освободиться от этой ноши, как им вновь стало хорошо вместе, и они подшучивали друг над другом, чего не делали уже годами.  
Когда оба устали, Конрад прикатил его обратно в больничное крыло; оба чуть не лопались от смеха, бесшабашные, точно мальчишки, прокравшиеся наружу в комендантский час.  
Которыми себя и почувствовали, когда Конрад слишком быстро зарулил за угол и наехал на ногу своему глубокоуважаемому старшему брату.  
– Конрад!!! – заорал Гвендаль, очень шустро отпрыгивая назад. – Что ты?.. – Его взгляд упал на Йозака, и дальнейшая тирада застряла в горле. – Йозак, – после секундной паузы сказал он, – полагаю, тебе уже лучше?  
– Да, – ответил Йозак, тщательно подбирая слова. – Гораздо лучше, спасибо.  
Гвендаль холодно кивнул. Его руки соединились, и Йозак видел, как тот борется с порывом немедленно что-то повязать.   
– Рад это слышать, – сказал он и осторожно ушел, прихрамывая.  
Йозак отвернулся.  


***

  
На следующий день Гизела бдила за ним гораздо усерднее – но у Конрада все равно была тренировка с бейсбольной командой, так что днем Йозак остался совсем один и меланхолично отколупывал по кусочку от особого, прописанного Гизелой обеда, когда его вновь пришел навестить мао.  
Юури выглядел усталым – как тогда, в самые первые бурные денечки своего правления.  
– Гизела сказала, что тебе уже гораздо лучше, – начал он, – и я очень рад! – И протянул Йозаку коробку шоколадных конфет с Земли. – Вообще-то тебе их нельзя, – шепотом сказал он и подмигнул. Юури любил хорошие заговоры не меньше Йозака.  
Мао был теперь мужчиной, не нервным подростком, как когда-то, но в нем все равно оставалось еще слишком много юности – и это очень шло его взрослому виду. Хотя его энергичная искренность временами все равно зашкаливала, но на его улыбку по-прежнему было приятно смотреть, а его забота, как ни странно, трогала до глубины сердца.  
– Смотри, – оживленно произнес Юури, с легкостью устраиваясь на стуле, что так измучил Гвендаля, – я знаю, что ты хочешь продолжать свою обычную работу. Я бы тоже не отказался. Но надо понять: когда игроки становятся старше, им нужно начать передавать свои навыки следующим поколениям, а хороший тренер начальных приемов…  
Очередная бейсбольная метафора, так что Йозак спокойно пропустил ее мимо ушей, дав мао выговориться, из лучших побуждения притворяясь, что все понятно. И вслушался только тогда, когда Юури добрался до Воодушевляющего Заключения, суть которого была в том, что преемственность – это важно, она всегда повышает статы команды. Чем бы эти «статы» ни были.   
– И я знаю, ты считаешь, что мы просто пытаемся помочь тебе придти в себя, но, если честно, трудно разбираться с документами за двоих, а Конрад…  
– За двоих?  
Юури нахмурился так, словно Йозак только что ляпнул редкостную глупость.  
– Гвендаль не дотрагивался до документов с тех пор, как мы о тебе услышали, – сказал он так, словно напоминая Йозаку само собой разумеющееся.  
Тот кивнул, как будто не в первый раз про это слышал, и жуткая метафора Юури опять набрала ход. Что-то про счет побед-поражений.  
После ухода мао Йозак задумался, чем занимался все это время Гвендаль, если не работой с документами.  


***

  
Ответ он получил два дня спустя.  
Конрад рассказывал ему что-то про последнюю победу бейсбольной команды – если ваша страна единственная, где наличествует регулярная бейсбольная команда, успех на соревнованиях вам обеспечен, – когда пришел Гвендаль. И чуть было снова резко не ушел.   
– Да ладно вам, – сказал Йозак, выдавая браваду за смелость, – заходите!  
– Я бы хотел извиниться, – сказал Гвендаль. В его руках был какой-то пакет. – Ни я, ни мао не собирались оскорбить тебя или как-то принизить годы твоей достойной службы Шин-Макоку.  
– Я знаю, – это Йозак и так с самого начала знал.  
В пакете из коричневой оберточной бумаги оказалось многоярусное бальное платье без рукавов, из чистейшего шелка цвета шампанского. Глубокое декольте было обрамлено рядами бус, и даже в холодном свете больничного крыла они сверкали, как алмазы.  
Йозак уставился на платье во все глаза. Оно было роскошным, а все бусины на нем – пришитыми вручную. Йозак мог легко представить себе Гвендаля в его кабинете: вокруг груды неразобранных документов, а сильные руки орудуют острой иглой, снова и снова.  
– Гвендаль… – сказал он, когда вновь обрел голос.  
– М-мне кажется, цвет тебе подойдет, – чуть запнувшись, произнес Гвендаль. – Если же нет…  
– Оно прекрасно, – выдохнул Йозак. Платье, как он заметил, было достаточно длинным, чтобы закрывать гипс на колене. – Но точно я узнаю только после примерки.  
Конрад как-то незаметно исчез; Гвендаль занял освободившийся стул, осторожно сгибая колени.  
– Ты уверен, что…  
– Абсолютно, – Йозак протянул ему руку, и Гвендаль сжал ее в своей. «Ох», – Йозак мог только сглотнуть. Если бы здесь была Гизела, она осталась бы крайне недовольна тем, как бешено забилось его сердце. «Сколько ты уже влюблен в меня?– подумал он. – И почему я оказался так глуп, что не заметил?»  
Йозак поднес их сплетенные руки к лицу. Гвендаль на миг удивился, потом неподвижно замер – пока Йозак целовал его пальцы, один за другим. И закончил на мозоли на указательном пальце, которую теперь так хорошо знал.  
На самом деле выбора никакого не было. Одно дело, как пытался донести до него Юури, в своей возмутительной манере, когда ты один-одинешенек и рискуешь только собственной шкурой. Другое дело, когда ты – часть королевства. И совсем все по-другому, когда кто-то любит тебя, волнуется и ждет дома.  
Свободной рукой Гвендаль дотронулся до волос Йозака, погладил – ласка оказалась спокойной и ровной, как ряды бусин на шелке, лежащем на коленях Йозака. Он закрыл глаза. За последние пару дней он столько раз представлял себе это: как будет приятно, когда Гвендаль дотронется до него по-настоящему, каково это будет, сжать теплую руку Гвендаля в своей…  
До того, как Гизела пришла его выгонять, Гвендаль не переставая  _улыбался_.  


***

  
Мастер Гурриер – лучший наставник в Шин-Макоку, а, может, как часто думали его ученики, и во всем мире.   
В фехтовании сэру Веллеру и лорду фон Крайсту нет равных, но лорд фон Крайст теряет волю от любого упоминания его величества, а сэр Веллер вечно норовит рассказать ужасные шутки и уговаривает всех подряд присоединиться к его бейсбольной команде.  
Мастер Гурриер относился к бейсбольной команде и самому мао ровно с тем уважением, которого они заслуживали – то есть временами выразительно закатывал глаза, – и, что более важно, учил  _полезному_ : как притворяться, как одеваться, как выжить. Поговаривали, он ушел в отставку только потому, что сразился один на один со стаей снежных лигров, а потом освежевал их заживо.  
Охотнее всего в это верили те счастливчики, которых взяли в шпионскую службу Шин-Макоку. Им выпали не только многие часы индивидуальных занятий с мастером Гурриером, но и лучшая выпускная церемония во всех человеческих странах. В самом конце мастер Гурриер появлялся в роскошном платье цвета шампанского, которому завидовала даже леди Сесилия. И обладающий таким сокровищем Йозак говорил всему миру – или, по крайней мере, собравшейся толпе, – как он горд «вами и вашим совершенством». Что, в сущности, и было величайшей честью для его учеников.  
Глубокоуважаемый советник мао, лорд фон Вальде, часто приходил на выпускной и вежливо аплодировал церемонии, и для многих это стало первым близким знакомством с мужчиной, который когда-нибудь будет отдавать им приказы. На официальных мероприятиях у него всегда был хмурый и угрожающий вид, и выпускной не был исключением.   
Впрочем, все знали, откуда берутся вручную связанные животные, которых вручают в завершении церемонии, и временами видели на его лице намек на улыбку.  
А если задержаться после выпускного, то, если верить слухам, иногда можно увидеть, как мастер Гурриер и лорд фон Вальде возвращаются в замок вместе, после долгих часов стояния на ногах мастер Гурриер тяжело наваливается на своего супруга, а затянутая в зеленое рука лорда фон Вальде крепко обнимает того за талию.   
Некий ученик даже заявлял, что видели, как лорд фон Вальде  _нес_ мастер Гурриера домой, но в это никто особо не верил.  


***

  
– Сегодня я получил сообщение от юной Коппелии, – сказал Гвендаль, помогая Йозаку перейти через порог. В этот день выпустились целых десять учеников, и колено Йозака остро чувствовало выпавшее ему давление. – При переговорах ее информация по Малому Шимарону будет бесценна.  
Йозак улыбнулся.  
– Так она справилась?  
– Она – твоя ученица, – ответил Гвендаль. – Очень умелая и способная.  
– Ты бы видел ее в смокинге! – гордо произнес Йозак.  
Гвендаль взял стоящую у двери трость Йозака и вручил ему; теперь, когда церемония закончилась, тот снова мог ею пользоваться. А то она совершенно не подходила к бальному платью.  
– А ты как?  
– Устал, – чистосердечно признался Йозак. – Наверное, хотел бы немного отдохнуть, – он поймал Гвендаля за руку. – Ты со мной?  
– Кто-то вроде хотел отдохнуть?  
– Вот потом и отдохну.  
– Мне надо…  
– Это может подождать, – сказал Йозак, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. – Или не может?  
Как выяснилось, прекрасно может.


End file.
